1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to surface cleaners for cleaning carpets and flooring. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a cleaner having a handle assembly that has a compact form for shipping and for placement in a packaging carton and is easily assembled. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an extraction cleaner that has a compact shape for shipping and display and is easily assembled into a full handle cleaner after removal from the shipping and display container. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a vacuum cleaner that has a compact shape for shipping and display and is easily assembled into a full handle cleaner after removal from the shipping and display container. In yet another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method of packaging a cleaner with an upright pivotal handle in a compact configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Household extraction cleaners for use by a consumer to clean carpets and flooring can be purchased at a variety of retail outlets, from specialty stores to warehouse-type home improvement stores. Typically, the consumer purchases the extraction cleaner in a prepackaged, partially assembled configuration, and must complete the assembly of the extraction cleaner prior to use. This frequently includes completing the assembly of an operating handle, which has been separated into sub-assemblies for packaging. The handle is typically separated into a lower portion that remains attached to a base module and an upper portion that must be attached to the lower portion to assemble the handle. Even with the handle separated into two portions, the size of the extraction cleaner complicates packaging and necessitates a relatively large carton.
Retail outlets frequently limit the shelf space available for a particular product. The number of units that can be displayed on a limited amount of shelf space is directly proportional to the size of each unit. As the number of units that can be displayed decreases, the likelihood that the product will be sold out and, therefore, unavailable to a prospective purchaser until the shelf is restocked increases. Consequently, it is important to minimize the package volume to maximize the number of units that can be stored in any available shelf space. Reduction of package volume not only improves the number of packages on a given space, it also decreases the shipping costs because a greater number of packages can be included in a shipping container, whether by sea, air, truck or rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,587 to Kasper discloses an upright deep cleaner with a base and an upright handle pivotally mounted to the base. The upright handle, which is assembled by the consumer after purchase, comprises an upper handle section and a lower handle section pivotally mounted to the base. A clean solution tank, a recovery tank, and a suction motor are located on the base, and electrical and mechanical controls are housed in the lower handle section. The upper handle section contains a fluid distribution actuation manual link, which mates with a corresponding trigger valve in the lower handle section when the upper handle section is attached to the lower handle section. The upper handle section and lower handle section are secured with two screws through the front of the upright handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,626 to Yonkers discloses a combination stick vacuum cleaner and stick floor scrubber wherein interchangeable vacuum cleaner and floor scrubber modules are mounted to a handle with a vacuum motor. The floor scrubbing module has a base with a suction opening and a lower handle housing that includes a solution tank and a recovery tank. The upper portion of the handle houses the suction motor and the electrical supply for the motor. The floor scrubbing modules are connected to the upper handle by a releasable hinge and latch mechanism for quick assembly of the floor scrubbing module to the upper portion of the handle. No electrical devices are in the floor scrubbing module. A hinge bracket connects a fan housing on the upper power unit to a corresponding hinge bracket affixed on a lower tank unit of the floor scrubbing module tank. The user changes the lower tank by physically separating the tank module from the upper handle power unit.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,751 to Joss et al. discloses a stick vacuum cleaner wherein an upper handle portion is connected to the body of the deep cleaner through a hinge for rotation of the handle rearwardly about the body of the handle to a position lying adjacent to the body of the handle to convert the cleaner from an upright vacuum to a portable hand held vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,862 to Frederick discloses an upright self-propelled vacuum cleaner wherein an upper end of a transmission control link and a hand grip associated with an upper handle assembly are automatically inter-connected when the upper handle assembly is attached to a lower bag housing. The assembled upper handle assembly is secured to the bag housing with two screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,143 to Garbe discloses an upright vacuum cleaner with an upper tubular handle that is separable from a lower rigid bag housing for knockdown shipment and comprises a bore on the lower rigid bag housing containing a split tubular mounting bracket that receives the hollow tubular handle and projects vertically from the bore. The upper tubular handle is secured to the lower rigid bag housing with two screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,945 to Bewley discloses a canister vacuum cleaner with a multi-sectional and disconnectable wand assembly wherein the various sections of the wand fit together by way of friction fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,866 to Reed discloses an upright deep cleaner with an upper handle portion that attaches to a lower body shell with two screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,057 to Laing discloses an upright vacuum cleaner with an upper handle assembly that is secured to a lower main housing half with two screws.